1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door locking handle assembly for use on a plugboard box and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 7, in a conventional door locking handle assembly: an extensible and retractable handle piece 22 is pivoted to a casing 21 through a first cross pivot 23 which is received therein; a driving projection element 24 is mounted on a rear surface of the handle piece 22; a passage hole 26, through which the driving projection element 24 extends rearward, is provided in a bottom wall 25 of the casing 21; and, a button member 27 is pivoted to a lower portion of the casing 21 through a second cross pivot 28 and biased forward by a spring 29.
Each of the above-mentioned cross pivots has its opposite ends staked when it is mounted on the casing 21. The first cross pivot 23 through which the handle piece 22 is pivoted to the casing 21 is large in diameter, while the second cross pivot 28 through which the button member 27 is pivoted to the casing 21 is small in diameter. Consequently, when the opposite ends of the large-diameter first cross pivot 23 are axially pressed so as to be staked to the casing 21 the small-diameter second cross pivot 28 often buckles so as to prevent the button member 27 from smoothly operating.